


Unlocking The Spell

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Community: spnkink_meme, Curses, Fuck Or Die, Light Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; DEAN/SAM FUCKING</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlocking The Spell

It was supposed to be a simple hunt, one cursed object destined to spend forever in Dad's storage container. It was a milk run, easy as pie. However, luck was not on their side. Dean is okay with the curse, no big deal—at least, he is a fool who believes that he is perfectly fine with what he is about to do to his brother. 

Truth is he's terrified. He had three fingers twisting and curling inside his brother while the fingertips of his other hand trailed feather-light down Sam's thigh. Sam is busy whining and writhing on the bed, playing with his nipples, tweaking and twisting them to points as his breath comes faster and harsher. Dean tries to take the comfort in the fact that Sam is enjoying the pleasure. 

He presses his slick fingers in and out, pumping them lazily, and the action causes Sam to shudder and a low moan to slip past his pink lips. He curved his fingers inside of his brother and rubbed against his sweet spot, somewhat curious by what Sam’s reaction to such stimulation would be. Sam clenches around his fingers, moans loud and louder as his throbbing cock leaks wet against his stomach. Dean is relived there is no pain; if they have to go through with this, if they are cursed, then at least Sam will enjoy it. 

When it comes to sex Dean is far from pure. Yet now he is blushing like a virgin as he gazes at his nude brother. He’s remained ‘This is not sinful or perverted. Yes, it is incest, but it is not bad because it is for the greater good. Sam will die if you don’t help him. You are saving Sam; protecting your brother and keeping him safe like your father always told you to do.’ 

It was not supposed to be like this, Dean pecking kisses to the skin over Sam's thigh, a light touch of lips that made Sam feel flushed and hot, and made his thick dick to twitch against his stomach. Brothers aren’t supposed to do this. But Dean has loved Sam for longer than he can remember, not sensual love, but love none the less. And he loves Sam too much to let him die. 

Dean has to let his body run on autopilot, man up and do what must be done. It’s the only way he is going to get through this. Sam is a mess, writhing below him; he is sweaty and shaking, stomach flipping and flopping while he squirms on the bed. His skin is too hot and a tingling sensation is buzzing between his legs. He is whimpering in pleasure pain as the curse torments his body, and every few seconds when Dean’s fingers hit that special spot deep inside him, Sam would gasp and his swollen cock would jerk against his stomach, leaking sticky white and wet onto his sun kissed skin. 

Dean leans down to comfort him with a soft kiss to the forehead, and Sam sobs softly, quivers, pressing into the touch of Dean’s lips as his skin buzzes with sensation of a thousand honey-bees. His hole is wet and open, one finger goes in easy, smooth, and easier is three, and Sam is not quiet, so loud with his mewls of pleasure that Dean is worried the people in the next motel room will hear. Sam feels his heart pounding beneath his ribs so quickly his entire body trembles as he broken whiny whimpers slip past his lips. His aching cock throbs, spurting out a string of milky white pre-cum. 

Dean can smell Sam; he is sweet and sugary, intoxicating. He is slick and wet from the preparation, and he’s begging for Dean’s cock like a whore. For a second, Dean is skittish. He’s been with a man before—many years ago, back when Sam was at Stanford. He knows how to enjoy the intimacy. Sam, as far as Dean knows, has only ever been with the ladies. 

That doesn’t matter—it can’t. Dean cannot worry about anything other than giving Sam pleasure and curing this curse. He doesn’t want to think about how this is his kid brother who always giggled when he tickled his tummy when they were young. He cannot focus on the fact this is the same man whose diaper he changed when he was a baby, back after mom died and Daddy was always sad and heartbroken. 

All Dean can dwell on is taking care of Sam; that is the anything that matters. 

He rolls Sam over onto his belly, and he doesn’t even have to tug Sam’s hips up—his brother presents his ass for the taking, legs spread open, begging to be stuffed full. No foreplay tonight; Dean has to get this done quickly as possible. He slides home and ruts, enjoying the pleasure as he pounds Sam from behind, forcing his brother to take the deep thrust, and Sam is grinding on his cock, pushing his ass back into each thrust and fucking himself on Dean’s cock. 

Dean is buried deep inside Sam, rocking in and out of Sam’s wet tight heat, and Sam cries out in pleasure and grinds back on him, his throbbing hot, hard cock bobbing between his thighs and leaking slick. Dean gazes down to where they are connected, his own thickness throbbing inside of Sam when he sees the pink rim tugging at his flesh. He closes his eyes as the pleasure burns brightly, and he pumps his hips faster and rams his cock deeper into Sam’s ass, chasing after the orgasm he knows is imminent. Snapping his hips harsh against Sam, Goosebumps break out on his skin, he pulls out to the tip then he thrust in quickly, shudders as slick wetness engulfs his cock. 

Sam swallows down the whimper that rises up in his throat and tugs on his own swollen dick, feeling his balls draw up tight to his body. They fuck hard and fast, getting off in hushed moans, and Sam's eyes clench tightly as he cries out, his entire body taut and trembling, his inner muscles clenching, unclenching, hugging Dean tight as pleasure tingles in his balls. Sam cries out every time Dean lunges forward, his fingers knotted in the sheets as the heat roars through his body. 

Dean keeps pounding away until he blows, his eyes shut and his lips part, his mouth hanging open as he keeps silent while ramming hard into Sam. Every muscle in his body coils like a snake from the sheer lust pumping through his body. His beautiful brother cries out in pleasure as Dean thrusts quicker, slamming deeper and harder, and when Sam's hole clenched wet and tight around his member deep groan escaped Dean's lips while bright twinkling stars clouded his vision. 

Sam feels it the moment the curse is broken--the moment he comes. All the heat in his body leaves him, like a flame burnt out and the heavy weight in his chest is light as air. He is still shaking when Dean's thrusts stop, and he knows exactly what is going to happen. 

They will bury this moment; no talk about it, not have some chick flick moment where they share their feelings. It was a case, that is all it was, and they did what they had to in order to save a life. 

Therefore Sam is not surprised when Dean slowly pulls out of him, pats him on the hip and tentatively whispers “’S okay Sammy, it's over now.” 

It's over, like what they just did were not years of hidden feelings surfacing and instead was only a curse that made them act on their feelings. 

Dean bolts; worried he has already fucked up their not-so- normal relationship. He rushes to the bathroom, he needs a scolding shower-burn sinner, burn--to wash away the evil of what he just did. He should have found some other way, he shouldn’t have given in to months of hidden feelings, but he did, and he was prepared to just sweep this under the rug and never speak of it again, but Sam follows him, needs to comfort him, assure him that Dean wasn’t alone in his lustful feelings. 

In the bathroom, Sam watches his brother. Dean stands under the water, one hand running through his spiky hair, jaw clenching. His entire body is a line of tension. Sam knows what Dean is thinking; this was his fault. He was older; he should have done something else to cure Sam. Sam knows the truth, there was no other way, and even if it had not been a curse, he is not sorry for what just happened. He has dreamed of Dean making love to him, been wishing for them to be much closer for so long his heart hurt from keeping it a secret. 

Sam walks to Dean and stands behind him, close enough to feel his brother’s body warmth as the water trickled over their skin. 

“Sammy?” Dean doesn’t turn around, but his voice shakes with worry. After what they just did, how can he ever look his younger brother in the eyes? How can Sam not hate him for the sinful act they just committed? Sam was out of his mind with lust, cursed from the spell, he wasn’t thinking right and Dean should have been strong enough to do something, anything, other then give into the desire. 

"I wanted it, Dean," Sam confessed softly, pure honest in his voice. "I love you so much, more than words can say. I know it was a curse, but I'm not sorry tonight happened." He wraps his arms around Dean’s waist and tugs him close, cradles him, nuzzling into his neck. 

Dean turns to face Sam, still cradled in his brother's arms. He searches Sam's eyes for false words, but finds only pure love and devotion sparkling in his gaze. "I love you Sammy." His own heart does a pitter patter dance as he speaks the words out loud, words and emotions he has long kept hidden in his heart. 

Sam takes Dean’s face in his palms and kisses him, loving and sweet. It’s a promise they will never again hide their feelings--their love will forever glow, like a shining star in the midnight sky. 

♥END♥

**Author's Note:**

> Beta; Darcydelaney
> 
>  
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/25027.html?thread=6288323#t6288323)


End file.
